Total Drama Citizens
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: In an all new season after Total Drama Pahtikew Island, there's a competition for 1,000,000,000! In the virtual reality that Chris puts them in, challenges pop up just about no where! They're superheroes and super villains but they have to hide as citizens! Who will win? Who will be voted off? Read to find out on Total Drama Citizens! *Apps Closed*
1. Chapter 1

**Shinx: I'm back with another idea people! There's a new season of Total Drama I wish to write about. But you, the readers, get to ask about who should be on the competition! Other than Mike showing up with my OC Diamond... you get to pick about 22 campers from all six seasons of Total Drama ranging from TDI-TDWT-TDROTI-TDPI! Also, first three OC's will be added as well! **

**Mike: Yup! And you can vote for main antagonist, main protagonist, if my personalities should come back... all of that! **

**Diamond: Here's the OC application!**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age: (only range from 16-20)**

**Description:**

**Disorders or allergies (Health Problems):**

**Swimsuit (if necessary): **

**What should happen: (PM only.)**

**Couple with: **

**Eye color:**

**Hair color and style:**

**Accessories:**

**Other info:**

* * *

**Shinx: Three OC's shall be chosen at random! Review or PM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinx: Okay... message about the cast.. they've been picked! Antagonist has been picked! Protagonist has been picked! Mike's personalities shall come back! And now it's four OC's... but I need a boy! It needs to be a boy! And it has to have mention of what they fear! Okay, the three have been picked! And we just need a boy OC and some challenges as well! 28 campers will compete in... Total Drama Citizens! And I'll tell what the catch is when I pick my final OC for the story! Thanks! Review or PM! **


	3. Meetings and Powers

**Shinx: I'm here with the newest chapter of TDC! Also there are some changes to the story as well.**

**Chase: This story crossover with Lab Rats and some minor crossovers may be made. The Lab Rats episode this is after is **_**You Posted What?! **_**And after **_**Total Drama Pahtikew Island **_**also after my original story **_**Total Drama Return**_**! As well as the featuring of 32 characters altogether!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Lab Rats or some of the OC's except the plot, powers, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: So enjoy fellow readers and writers!**

* * *

_**We first go to the Lab Rats**_

"ADAM!" Chase yell echoed in the lab which Bree and Adam watch as he walked in with three envelopes listed for the three, one which was his had been opened and he threw his siblings the other envelopes addressed to them.

"Sweet! My plan worked!/OMG!" Adam and Bree shouted and the latter took off in a super sprint while the former laughed to himself. Chase quirked up an eyebrow and Adam sighed.

"Okay okay, remember those auditions I made me, Bree and you do? Well I seen the auditions for a new season of Total Drama and I sent the three right in and now this proves we have to go on Total Drama and Mr. Davenport and Douglas cannot do a thing to get us off because of the lawyers powers!" Adam laughed to himself and Chase's eyes widen in surprise.

"That is an actual good plan Adam."

* * *

"Hey folks, Chris McLean here with the new season of Total Drama called Total Drama Citizens! We got 34 campers showing up to the abandoned studio lot where they'll be going into virtual reality and stay there for about four and a half weeks! Each day we'll be kicking off a cast member. And the special confessional will be in virtual reality itself! We'll be showing off the special contestants as their sent to the virtual reality." Chris said as we cut to the virtual town itself.

"Here's Heather, Cody, Noah, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Alejandro, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Jo, Dawn, B, Scott, Diamond, Sky, Dave, Beardo, Topher, newbies Allison, Quentin, Vanneta, TJ, Lillian, Adam, Bree and Chase!" All the contestants on the show were virtualized, some landed on others, while others landed in trees and such. Diamond glared at Zoey who was looking at Mike with a forced anger expression while Dave glared at Sky who looked at Dave sadly.

"Welcome to the virtual reality! You'll be doing things for your own survival sakes, but I'd like to mention a bit about this season. You have to make your own shelter and such like in TDPI but you have special abilities in this game, powers. You'll be doing special challenges while villains themselves will be popping up at random places! Now, to split you up into two teams!"

**Confessional: Did he plan this?**

**Chase: **He looks around the area, which was the outhouse confessional virtualized onto the game. He plugged his nose and was about to faint until he took deep breaths. "Ugh, I sometimes have to hate having super senses. But as another question, did Chris make this season so it would suit me, Adam and Bree?" He shrugged a bit and sighed. "Another thing, since this is my first confessional, and probably the first one for the season, I'd like to say I think I may have just developed my second crush, just like someone at my old school." Shrugs a bit and sighs. "The girl with blue hair with yellow highlights and yellow eyes, she's something. I gotta learn her name."

**Zoey: **Sighs to herself and looks at the camera. "I miss Mike, I learned never to break up with someone you used to love. I have to force myself to glare at Mike for pete sakes! I love him and I want him back! I don't care the costs! I want him back!"

**Mike: **"Back to the old days of being in the confessional. Now I better say something I wanted to say forever." He takes deep breaths slowly. "I keep mistaking Diamond as Zoey! I think my mind keeps saying I need her back. But I have Diamond, and she loves me for my personalities and myself. As well as Vito and Mal having relationships with Crystal and Sora, as well as Manitoba and Puelor being best friends while Chien got Svetlana and Manitoba to finally go out! Trinity is even making Chester happy! And that takes a lot out of someone to do so!" He sighs to himself again. "I want Zoey, but my personalities and me all have to agree, and I hope they don't get mad at me and Diamond doesn't try to kill me, I really hope she can take the news well."

**End**

"Okay, to the left I need… Noah, Cody, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Jo, Diamond, Sky, Dave, Topher, Vanneta and Chase, you'll be the Spirited Eagles while to the right I need Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Owen, Alejandro, Dawn, B, Scott, Beardo, Allison, Quentin, TJ, Adam, Lillian and Bree, you'll be the Willed Pythons." The two teams split up soon after and they went to look around town a bit.

"Okay, for the first challenge, you'll find areas to make your own home while getting the needed supplies and if you get caught, let's say it won't be fun for you." Chris let out a laugh soon after.

_**Spirited Eagles**_

"You gotta be upset that Chris didn't tell us about our powers at all." Sky muttered and Dave glanced away from her. "I think I may know a way to figure out our powers." Chase spoke up a bit and everyone turned to him in shock and delight. "TELL US!" They shouted a bit and Chase yelped and sighed.

"Noah's a tech user, Cody can disrupt time a bit, Duncan can manipulate fire, DJ can talk to animals, Izzy can manipulate plants, Sierra can super speed, Zoey can turn into an angel that can fire light arrows, Mike can manipulate energy of the earth, not life itself while Cameron can use telekinesis, Jo can manipulate the earth, Diamond can shape shift, Sky can mimic things, Dave is a ghost, Topher can teleport and track things, Vanneta can control nature and I can do different things." Chase said and everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'll track us an open field!" Topher said and pulled out a phone while walking forward and the rest followed with grins.

**Confessional: Chase, you are one crazy bionic**

**Mike: **Whistles in awe a bit. "I can't believe he just told us all of that! He may have just won us the challenge, I think we might actually be friends."

**Diamond: **Sighs a bit to herself. "Mike's been avoiding me lately since we got here, I'm kinda worried, and so I plan to find out."

**Jo: **"Earth manipulation eh? That may come in handy actually, because I'm winning this game, and no one will stop me this time!"

**Chase: **Was cheering to himself and laughing. "I figured out that girl's name, Diamond!"

**End**

_**Willed Pythons**_

"Ugh! We're never going to complete this challenge without knowing our powers!" Gwen shouted and most of the others nodded.

"Um, can I say that I think I know what our powers are?" Bree asked and the others looked at her quickly and Bree gulped a bit. "Heather can control ice, Gwen can manipulate shadows, Leshawna can change into animals, Trent can mess with memories for a short time, Owen can change sizes for a short time, Alejandro can morph his arms into anything, Dawn can control the sun and moon and use them as blasts, B can hack things, Scott can manipulate metal, Beardo can make high pitched sounds, Allison can control electricity and fire, Quentin has telekinesis, TJ has earth manipulation, Lillian has the ability to use the shadows and make objects out of them while me and Adam have special abilities." Everyone let out a cheer of delight soon after.

"Let's get to work!" Scott shouted and a cheer went on soon after and they set off to work on their own home.

**Confessional: Bree, you may have won us the challenge**

**Lillian: **Was smiling a bit and claps her hands a bit. "I'm glad Bree told us that, I hope we win the challenge so none of our team has to go home."

**Bree: **"I heard Chase muttering everyone's powers before we split up, so I decided to help my team by telling them their powers.

**Adam: **Was grinning like a mad man. "I have one thing to say, DOUGHNUTS!"

_**A few minutes later and the siren went off, signaling the end of the challenge**_

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Bree and Gwen shout and Beardo gulps a bit and stops making sounds and everyone sighed in relief, they didn't finish their house in time but it was made out of metal, shadow stuff, earth and rock, and ice. The other team, not far off, laughed as their house was completed. Made from wood, tech things, energy, shape shifted items, nature gained gifts, rock objects, and feathers.

"Looks like the Willed Pythons are going to send one of their own home!"

_**At the so called Ceremony of Heroes**_

The area was an abandoned building, with pictures of all the cast members set up. The Willed Pythons were sitting on chairs messing with some of their pictures and such while an animatronic Chris appeared holding a tablet with the votes calculated inside.

"The last two campers said to remain are Beardo and B…. the person going home tonight is….

…..

…..

…..

…Beardo." Beardo made the game over sound again and Adam grinned with B. Chris hit a button and a tube appeared over Beardo.

"This is the new transportation out of the game, I'd like to call it the Tube of Shame!" Chris hit a button and it sucked up Beardo at a fast pace and he screamed at the fastness while the others flinched as the tube disappeared.

* * *

At the ding of midnight at the clock tower in the middle of the town, a boy, one of the cast members inside the virtual reality grinned as they snuck off, and later when it dinged four the figure snuck back into the home of their team, and smirked at some chaos it caused before heading to sleep, the contestant's eyes turning lighter before falling asleep.

* * *

"Who was that? Even I don't know about that! What will happen with Miamond? And is Chase going to get the girl? Who's going home tomorrow? Tune in next time to find out on Total Drama Citizens!" Chris signed off soon after.

* * *

**Shinx: Like the chapter? Any guesses on who's the main antagonist? The mysterious person or Jo? As well as I'll take suggestions for challenges and from the submitted OC's I need more a description on their personality so I can write them out more Hehehe…**

**Chase: Review or PM!**


	4. Boulder Balloon Moving!

**Shinx: I'm back with another chapter people have been requesting for! **_**Total Drama Citizens!**_

**Mal: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Lab Rats, some of the OC's except Diamond and her personalities**

**Chase: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Spirited Eagles**_

The sun slowly started to arise, slowly waking up the contestants who had to sleep on rocks or wool. Chase resisted a yawn as he left the room, to see bloody sheep all over the makeshift house. "Woah!" Jo shouted when she saw and Chase had a shocked expression.

"W-What did this….?!" Chase shouted in shock and scanned the sheep with his bionics, to have no fingerprint match and he groaned. "I'll just bend it out then!" Jo said and tried to use her earth powers… for them to not work. "Wait, why can't I use my powers?!" Jo shouted in anger.

"Because, I read the contract, and it said we may not get our powers for every challenge." Diamond deadpanned and Jo shot a glare at her and she gulped a bit.

**Confessional: Jo can be angry at any time**

**Mike: **He sighs a bit to himself and rubs his head a bit. "I gotta tell her, it's now or never."

**Zoey: **She was holding her hands close to her body and sighs. "I better tell him, it's now or never they always say."

**Chase: **Was grinning like a madman and had a force field ball in his hands. "Bionics isn't affected by that, one of the good quirks."

**End**

"Okay contestants! Today's challenge is to find some balloons! There are enough for each member of your team; whoever finds all their balloons first, gets a head start in the next challenge. And by the way, no powers! Good luck!" Chris said and all the contestants' stomachs grumbled, having not eaten.

During this time, Mike pulled Diamond to the side of a building. "U-Um Dia?" Mike said nervously and Diamond raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter Mikey?" Mike sighs and rubs his face. "I-I'm breaking up with you!" Mike shouted and ran off to catch up with the other contestants and Diamond stood there with a shocked expression.

**Confessional:?**

**Diamond: **Lets out a fearsome growl and eyes were still yellow. "Mike's gonna pay… we had it all me and him, but then he had to go and screw it all up." Eyes turn red and Sora gains control. "Mike's gonna get it for sure, when the powers come back, he's gonna be a rabbit for a coyote!" Eyes turn blue and she rubs her fingers nervously, Trinity gaining control. "I-I c-can't believe h-he did t-that." Eyes turn purple and let's out a growl, signaling Crystal or Sial gaining control. "Oh he's so dead, Vito will have to forgive a black eye and bloody nose!" Eyes turn green and a spear appears in her/his hand randomly, Chien gaining control. "I'm gonna kill that non-amigo!" Eyes turn grey and puts on silver glasses. "He's in love with Zoey again…"

**Mike: **Was holding his head in pain. "You whippersnapper! You lost a friend you bag of potatoes!" Chester yelled out and Mike gasped again. "Vthat vas uncalled for Mike." Gasps again and hair slicks back. "I'm okay with Sial giving a black eye and bloody nose to ya!" Gasps again. "Sorry mate, I gotta agree with them, that was harsh." Gasps another time. "Sora's gonna turn you into a bunny for a coyote to eat, I hope you know that." Gasps again and puts his hands on his face. "What have I done…?"

**Zoey: **Was clapping. "Me and Mike got together! I'm kinda glad we found a place without camera!"

**End**

_**Willed Pythons**_

"We made it!" Owen cheered as they raced with all their balloons to the bottom of a mountain. The Spirited Eagles following soon after with an upset Diamond and a reunited Zoke. "Okay, this is the elimination challenge… Willed Pythons get a five second head start. The challenge is to get the rocks at the bottom to the top of the mountain, you cannot lift them up, and only the balloons can lift them up. First team to make it to the top with the rocks wins immunity. Also, if a person lifts up the rock, automatic disqualification for that team. Go!" While Chris was talking, the Willed Pythons left, and now the Spirited Eagles soon went to follow.

A shaded figure, from one of the teams, grabbed a rock and flicked it and Owen's balloon popped soon after. Diamond grabbed a pebble and aimed it at Mike's balloon, but Chase caught the pebble and grabbed her hands. "Woah! You want us to lose?" He whispered to her and Diamond shot a deadly glare at Mike with a nod.

"He broke up with me and ditched me in an alley, so I want him gone." Chase let out a sigh while in the background; Owen was frantic to figure out how to get the rock up. "If you agree to be in an alliance with me, I'll get some people to vote Mike off and I'll vote with you." Chase said slowly and Diamond grinned and shook his hand. "Deal." Owen picked up his boulder and the Eagles snickered as the Pythons were confused, having not stayed behind to hear what Chris was saying.

"Willed Pythons have been disqualified! Spirited Eagles win!" The team all turns and glare at the pale Owen and the shadow figure gave a snicker and snuck back into its team, the Spirited Eagles.

* * *

"Owen… you're going home!" Owen gave a scream as he was sucked into the tube. The team yet again gulped at the exit out of the competition.

* * *

Yet again, the clock tower chimed twelve, which the shaded figure from earlier snuck out again with a grin and its same old dark eyes. It snuck into the Willed Pythons makeshift home and stole something from one of the contestants and took off, not to be seen again until four in the morning, which it sneaks into the home of the Spirited Eagles and goes back to bed, gaining lighter eyes again before its eyes closed.

* * *

**Shinx: Owen got sabotaged and went home unanimously! Who sabotaged Owen? What is its goal, other than winning? Who will go home next time? Tune in on **_**Total Drama Citizens!**_

**Mike: You stole Chris' line.**

**Shinx: He doesn't deserve it!**

**Chase: Taking suggestions for challenges people….**

**Mal: Review or PM!**


	5. Fix

**Shinx: Ignore this please... just a wrong chapter thing to fix a glitch.**


End file.
